


Vampire Chibi Vitya

by Ellexlight24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Victoria Nikiforova es una adolescente que vive en el Japón actual junto a sus dos hermanos y sus padres. Aunque parezca una joven normal, guarda un gran secreto: es descendiente de una larga estirpe de vampiros que emigró al país. Sin embargo, Victoria no es una vampiresa normal; no necesita beber sangre; puede estar bajo la luz del sol sin quemarse; no le gusta la oscuridad; se relaciona con humanos, y lo más importante; en vez de chupar la sangre de los humanos, se la inyecta ya que el produce sangre de más.¿Qué sucederá cuando su secreto sea descubierto por un nuevo estudiante de intercambio? Acompáñennos a conocer esta divertida historia llena de amor y colores carmesí.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. El recuerdo carmesí es vergonzoso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Feliz dia mis corazones de cristal, es Elle! Les presento el nuevo fanfic que nació como idea para el reto #VictuuriOnAnime del grupo de face de Life and Love, definitivamente quería hacer esta idea en algún momento y no pude evitar tomar esta oportunidad.
> 
> La historia a utilizar como base argumental es del anime Vampire Chibi Karin, un anime muy poco conocido del 2005 que trata sobre una vampire anormal que crea sangre y esta le sale de la nariz XD es demasiado graciosa pero tambien muy tragica en su manga así que estoy tomado esto como un reto tragicomico, así que espero dar lo mejor de mi, acompañenme de ahora en adelante con este nuevo proyecto ¡Muchos saludos desde Venezuela!

Un escenario carmesí.  
Una tarde fría de invierno en medio de un bosque solitario. Los copos de nieve caen lentamente sobre todo lo que existe y hacen contraste con la única persona que deambula hipnóticamente por la zona.  
Un jadeo se respira, los cabellos, largos y plateados se ondulan ante la brilla fría del invierno, un rostro intensamente sonrojado y un mareo sobreviene.  
Necesita algo, necesita de alguien.  
La pequeña princesa rusa necesita ayuda.  
Sus pequeñas rodillas ya no pueden sostenerla y cae inevitablemente al suelo, sin fuerzas para incorporarse de nuevo. Pide auxilio, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, está a punto de caer y morir congelada ante el inclemente hielo, pero alguien la sostiene, alguien apareció para rescatarla.  
¿Un niño, un adulto? No lo sabe.  
Pero allí lo descubre, no sabe bien como es su rostro, no puede visualizarlo por el frio y por culpa de su propio mareo, solo dos cosas se quedan grabadas en su memoria: los oscurísimos cabellos negros y aquellos lentes de montura. Luego de allí no recuerda más que neblinas, pero algo si está presente. El sonido de un piquete, la succión y el alivio, un rio de caminos carmesí que ha cubierto sus ropas hasta llegar a manchar el suelo. Jadea y respira, no sabe qué hacer, pero tampoco tiene deseos de hacerlo, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente feliz  
Al fin, había llegado a la ansiada madurez.  
***  
¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Victoria Nikiforova! Soy una estudiante común de 16 años que vive su vida escolar junto a su familia y amigos en Hachiba, Japón. Me gusta mucho la danza y el patinaje artístico sobre hielo, siempre ha sido mi sueño ver una gran presentación de un patinador artístico profesional, trabajo medio tiempo en un pequeño restaurante familiar y una pequeña pista de patinaje sobre hielo los fines de semana. Vivo con mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tres hermanos y mi amado caniche Makkachin al final del monte Hachiba a las afueras del pueblo, y aunque es un poco extraño, llego a tiempo a mis clases y tengo una vida normal.  
Aunque siendo sincera, no creo que mi familia y yo seamos tan normales. Después de todo, nosotros somos descendientes de una larga extirpe de vampiros chupa sangre que llegaron a Japón al menos dos siglos antes, y nos hemos mezclado muy bien entre los seres humanos de aquí.  
¡Pero!  
¡También hay algo extraño sucediendo conmigo!  
A diferencia de los demás vampiros, yo puedo caminar libremente ante la luz del día, no me gusta la oscuridad, y lo que es peor, no necesito chupar sangre de los humanos ¡Yo les inyecto mi propia sangre que produzco de más!  
¡Pero, pero, justamente todo eso me hace morir de vergüenza! ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer Makkachin!


	2. Ser una vampiresa es tan vergonzoso.

El cielo era carmesí, las nubes brillaban entorno a ese ambiente carmesí y sus recuerdos eran todos de color carmesí.   
En esa mañana calurosa de inicios de mayo, la joven Victoria Nikiforova abrazaba a su hermoso caniche mientras la alarma del despertador sonaba en toda la habitación. Con sus cabellos plata despeinados y alborotados por todo su rostro, un pulso ataco su apretado pecho y la chica no pudo más que suspirar con fastidio. En las mañanas que despertaba con su pecho dando saltos, sin poder respirar bien y con su rostro colorado, la pobre Victoria solo podía pensar “otra vez esa época del mes” mientras quería volver a lanzarse a dormir. Pero ya la mañana iba avanzando, su fiel compañero estaba despierto y expectante a sus acciones mientras con su cola exigía su alimento, la joven le dedico una sonrisa mientras le pedía que esperara solo instante más.   
Fue hasta el baño para hacer sus necesidades, se dio una larga ducha caliente que despertó sus músculos y relajo su cuerpo, se cubrió con una toalla y procedió a cepillar sus dientes mientras su cara aun daba a entender que tenía sueño. Al salir del baño su amigo perruno seguía esperando por ella, y conmovida por sus ojitos apresuro su paso para vestir el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía, peinar rápidamente sus cabellos para sujetarlos en una cola alta y metiendo todos los libros al maletín para salir de inmediato de la habitación.   
—Aquí tienes, Makkachin —le sirvió su tazón de comida y el caniche celebro dando unos ladridos de felicidad hacia ella.   
Victoria cocino su desayuno típico de esas mañanas “agitadas”, siendo unos huevos revueltos, una tostada y un jugo de naranja, luego de servirlos se sentó a comerlos mientras disfrutaba de la vista que le otorgaba su ventana, que casi siempre, tenía sus cortinas cerradas para evitar que la luz se filtrase al recinto, claro, siempre y cuando ella no estuviera.   
Como siempre, la joven Victoria aunque pertenece a una familia amplia, solo tenía la compañía de Makkachin durante las mañanas. Como todos los días, sacaba a pasear al caniche antes de ir a la escuela, aprovechando la oportunidad para botar la “basura” extraña que dejo su madre en la cocina para que justamente ella la desechara. Y luego de dar un recorrido por los alrededores de la casa, Victoria regresaba al caniche a su hogar para tomar sus cosas e irse a clases.   
— ¡Me voy Makkachin! —se despidió y el can respondió su despedida para después irse a jugar con sus juguetes.   
Solo una vez al mes Victoria tenia aquel mismo malestar que sentía en ese instante, solo una vez cada 30 días, y aun así, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando este había coincidido con sus clases de Educación Física.   
Por su ascendencia, notablemente rusa, se suponía que la joven debería ser muy buena en los deportes, y sí que lo era, pero de vez en cuando su propio cuerpo no iba de acuerdo a lo que ella misma quería, por tal motivo, debía abstenerse de participar en una de las clases que más le gustaban.   
— ¿Qué ocurre Vitya? ¿No te sientes bien hoy? —le preguntaron.   
Una joven de exuberante figura para su edad, de cabellos rubios rizados que adornaban hermosamente su rostro color bronceado. Usando el uniforme de deportes de la preparatoria, la joven de ascendencia suiza se sentó al lado de Victoria observándola detalladamente.   
—Parece ser que desde la escuela primaria no te sientes muy bien en estas épocas del mes —comentó la rubia, siendo secundada por Victoria.   
—Bueno —la joven rusa desvió la mirada avergonzada, y una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la suiza.   
—ojojo ¿Es bastante intenso esta vez? Puedo darte algunos compress que tengo en mi maletín sin los necesitas —le sonrió con confidente.   
Sin embargo, no era ese el caso el que la joven se refería en esa ocasión. Christia Giacometti de 16 años, compañera de clases de Victoria y su mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria. Sus caracteres curiosos y echadores de broma fueron las que las unieron en una larga amistad de casi nueve años, conociéndose desde los escasos seis años, han compartidos grandes experiencias y secretos excepto el más grande de Victoria, que ni por asomo, tiene pensado decírselo a su mejor amiga.   
Por otra parte, por los pasillos de la preparatoria iban acercándose hasta el patio de deportes. Una de las profesoras de primer año, Minako Okukawa, caminaba al lado de un nuevo estudiante que recién ingresaba a clases.   
—Parece que las sabanas se te pegaron en tu primer día de clases en esta preparatoria —se burlaba la docente que ya tenía varios años conociendo al joven que sería ahora su estudiante.   
—De verdad lo lamento, no era mi intensión llegar tarde —respondió el joven de lentes con expresión avergonzada—, me perdí en el camino a la escuela desde mi casa y tarde más tiempo en encontrar el camino nuevamente —se explicó, ante eso la profesora con una sonrisa de entendimiento pareció iluminarse con una idea.   
—Estás viviendo con tu hermana en un departamento del sector oeste ¿No es así? —preguntó, el joven asintió—. Entonces deberías acortar camino por el parque Shizen, pregúntale a un vecino como llegar hasta allí —comentó, y fue al llegar a la entrada del patio que se volteó a ver al chico—. La clase a la que te unes, primer año D esta en este momento en clase de deportes ¿No será algo vergonzoso para ti?   
—No se preocupe, después de todo, fue mi culpa por llegar tarde —respondió, y Minako decidió con ello llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban los estudiantes. Victoria y Christia abandonaron su conversación para prestar atención también.   
— ¡Chicos de la clase D, presten atención! —Les llamó, y los estudiantes dejaron sus actividades para prestar atención a la docente—. Este es un nuevo estudiante de intercambio que se incluirá a su clase desde ahora, su nombre es Katsuki Yuuri.   
—Soy Katsuki Yuuri, mucho gusto —se presentó.   
Si era sincera, Victoria no habría prestado atención a su nuevo compañero, no era del tipo de persona que se interesaba en las nuevas personas a menos que le pareciera interesante, así era ella. Sin embargo, un fuerte retumbar se sintió en su pecho y fue obligada a mirar hacia el frente donde estaba su compañero, al verlo de verdad le pareció una persona muy común, el típico estudiante japonés de lentes. Pero había algo que era diferente a todo lo demás, de repente su pecho le dolía y comenzaba a temblar por algo que no precisaba y que por como entendía, provenía de aquel chico. Su cabeza dio vueltas y su respiración se cortó, una franja se mostró en sus ojos turquesa. Para el momento que su mente quiso reaccionar, ya su cuerpo había colapsado.   
— ¡¿Vitya!? —chillo Christia al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo inconsciente.   
— Profesora Minako, Nikiforova nuevamente colapso —anunció otra estudiante.   
Por su lado, Yuuri veía todo el alboroto sin entender nada.  
Más tarde, la pobre Victoria abría lentamente los ojos permaneciendo algo desorientada, fue allí cuando se encontró con la afable sonrisa de su mejor amiga.   
— Victoria perdedora, si te sentías tan mal pudiste haberte quedado en casa descansando —le regaño, la joven rusa sonrió apenada.   
— Lo siento Chris —se disculpó, pero la suiza solo le dedico una sonrisa despreocupada.   
— Pero gracias a ti, he podido saltarme la clase de educación física —se burló, y como siempre, Victoria no tenía por qué preocuparse gracias a su amiga.   
Pero, justo como un momento de desliz, un sentimiento bien conocido para la joven le envolvió cuando observo el cuello la chica frente a ella, y además de ello, ambas se encontraban solas. Fue así que reacciono y se cubrió con las sabanas ante la curiosa mirada de Chris.   
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, y de inmediato Victoria negó con la mano.   
— ¡Nada! ¡No es nada! —dijo mientras se regañaba mentalmente, después de todo, no podía morder a su mejor amiga.   
No obstante, se encontrada extrañada. Aunque eran las fechas correctas, ese sentimiento que había sentido instantes antes no era nada normal dentro de su anormalidad, y aun cuando fue molestada por Christia que creía que solo se estaba saltando las clases, la sensación de molestia en su pecho no desaparecía junto aquellas interrogantes que no se iban.   
En el salón de clases, Minako presentaba el asiento temporal de Yuuri mientras buscaba uno para él en horas del receso. El joven de 16 años escucho a su maestra indicarle que era el asiento de la compañera que se había desmayado por un ataque anémico que era usual en ella, y que, por el momento, podía usar el escritorio mientras Victoria se reincorporaba. Katsuki Yuuri se sentó allí solo porque no tenía otras opciones, pero no le era muy grato ocupar el espacio de otra compañera.   
— ¿Qué?   
Cuando el japonés alzo el rostro, se encontró con la sorpresa marcada en la cara de quien era su nueva compañera de clases, Victoria Nikiforova. Ella le veía con una cara de susto que jamás pensó recibir en su primer día de clases, atribuyendo que el ocupar su asiento podía ser considerado como una falta de respeto, intento disculparse, pero la chica corrió rápido hacia su maletín dando la vuelta de golpe hacia la puerta.   
— ¡Me voy temprano! —alego sin oportunidad para que Yuuri se explicase, quedando petrificado por el accionar de tan curiosa chica.   
Sin poder evitarlo, las miradas cayeron sobre él y su inseguridad se elevó mucho más de lo acostumbrada, sintiéndose notoriamente incómodo. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de interrogantes al respecto, pero nada como las de la propia Victoria que solo podía sostener su nariz enrojecida en el patio trasero de la escuela donde había huido. Con gran velocidad saco un pequeño teléfono de pantalla táctil y escribió un mensaje para enviarlo apresuradamente, era cuestión de vida o muerte para ella, pero siendo consiente, que aun debería esperar para que fuera segura la acción que planeaba.   
— Hasta que el sol se oculte… debo esperar —se decía para animarse, pero las interrogantes seguían llegando a su cabeza.   
¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese desconocido y simple chico? Su “sangre” se había descontrolado hasta el punto de tener que pedir ayuda y estaba algo desesperada que el tiempo pasara con mayor rapidez.   
Y fue alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, en pleno crepúsculo que Victoria salió corriendo de su escondite al escuchar el anuncio de finalización de actividades académicas de la preparatoria, apenas resistiendo fue por el camino menos transitado sin percatarse que el nuevo estudiante también estuviera caminando por ese camino, pero solo unos metros detrás de ella.   
— ¿Se saltó las clases? —se cuestionó inevitablemente Yuuri, irónicamente, lo único que había visto de Victoria era su espalda al colapsar, al huir de él esa mañana en el aula de clases y en ese momento.  
El joven estudiante no recordaba el primer nombre de la chica, pero su primer pensamiento fue catalogarla como una delincuente juvenil, aunque físicamente no pareciera a primera vista. Y aun así, con un poco de culpa, trato de disminuir su ritmo ya que no quería parecer un acosador, pero el camino que llevaba la chica era el mismo que él debía llevar para llegar a su nueva casa.   
Al llegar al parque Shizen, la joven rusa buscó con la mirada algo en especial hasta encontrarlo ya que si no lo hacía su mayor temor se llevaría a cabo, fue entonces que lo encontró a escasos metros. Un hombre adulto yacía dormido en uno de los asientos del parque, con una sonrisa satisfecha se acercó lentamente hasta él, pero tropezó justo a un metro de este, despertándolo. El hombre, un asalariado que estaba más que despistado esa tarde, observo con sorpresa entremezclada con susto a la joven rusa que yacía ante sus pies.   
— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto con un poco de duda hasta que un fuerte sonrojo se postro en su rostro al ver como esta se incorporaba hasta él.   
— Sí, estoy bien —contesto con una sonrisa enrojecida y una mirada desenfocada, sus ojos antes turquesa, habían cambiado su coloración a un dorado intenso con su destellante pupila vertical, el hombre pareció congelarse cuando los brazos de Victoria se enredaron en cuello, mas no importo nada luego de lo que siguió a continuación.   
Con el retumbar de sus latidos nublando su cabeza, en un segundo sus colmillos crecieron y se hundieron sobre el cuello de aquel importunado hombre que no podía moverse gracias a su fuerte agarre.   
A escasos metros y ante los ojos impactados de Yuuri que había llegado en ese instante, vio como esta soltaba al hombre y este caía desplomado al suelo bajo gemido de satisfacción que estremeció sentidos que el adolescente jamás espero sentir de repente. Cuando escucho que alguien más se acercaba, se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a ver como un chico de 12 años caía de uno de los árboles y se acercaba hasta el hombre desplomado a los pies de Victoria. De la manga de su ropa se extendió un pequeño murciélago que se posó sobre los ojos del hombre mientras Victoria aún permanecía en una especie de éxtasis que el chiquillo debió interrumpir.   
— ¿Es que eres una inútil? ¿Tienes que despertarme en medio de la tarde para que te ayude con el trabajo que se supone que debes hacer? ¡eres una completa inútil! —se quejaba el pequeño chico de cabellos rubios y mirada esmeralda mientras Victoria reía inocentemente.   
— Lo siento, Yurio, pero no pude resistirlo más —se disculpó, aunque no parecía nada arrepentida de haber llamado al chiquillo, y eso hizo enfurecerle más.   
— ¡Que no me llames Yurio, ese no es mi maldito nombre! —vocifero, pero la joven vampiresa solo siguió riendo mientras emprendía camino fuera del parque junto con su pequeño hermano.   
Y allí, ante el gran desconocimiento de Victoria y Yurio, Katsuki Yuuri se encontraba escondido detrás de unos matorrales, por completo impactado y avergonzado mientras sentía que vio algo que no debió ver jamás.   
La espina de la duda al final, nació en su corazón.


	3. La hemorragia es tan vergonzosa

Como todas las mañanas desde que Victoria se vio obligada a aprender a cocinar, preparaba su desayuno y el almuerzo que llevaría para la preparatoria. Estaba tarareando una pequeña canción que sonaba en la radio mientras makkachin estaba recostado a un lado de ella. Por muy raro que fuera para ella, se encontró con su malhumorado hermano menor esperando en la puerta de la cocina.   
— ¡Yuri! —le saludo al verlo, el pequeño chiquillo sostenía en brazos a su gato Puma Tiger Scorpion “Potya” —. Es raro verte tan temprano en la cocina.   
—Potya tenía hambre y decidí bajar a servirle algo de comer —explico mientras el gato bajaba de sus brazos y pedía a pequeños chillidos alimento.   
—El día de hoy amaneció nublado ¿Piensas asistir a la escuela? —pregunto la rusa, el chico pareció considerarlo.   
—Creo que es buena idea patear a Leroy hoy.   
Una sonrisa nerviosa se mostró en el rostro de la joven, quien ágilmente preparo un pequeño almuerzo con bolas de arroz en forma de gato para su hermano, este lo acepto de buena gana mientras lo guardaba en su mochila.   
— Mama, papa y Georgi están dormidos ¿Sabes si Mila regreso? —pregunto Victoria, Yuri chasqueo la lengua.   
—Esa mujer pervertida seguramente estará durmiendo en casa de algún hombre o mujer, desvergonzada debía salir la mayor de nosotros —se quejaba el chico mientras refunfuñaba y tomaba marcha hacia la escuela con un paraguas encima.   
Victoria sonrió divertida, ya que su pequeño hermano detestaba que la hermana mayor de ambos actuara de esa forma. A la rusa no le importaba, estaban en pleno siglo XXI. Sin embargo, Yurio resulto ser más sobreprotector.   
Luego de dejar todo en orden, Victoria se despidió de Makkachin y Potya para tomar camino a la escuela. Fue en la avenida, unas cuadras más abajo que la joven se encontró con el estudiante de intercambio.   
Aunque no quisiera, en los últimos días había actuado bastante evasiva en relación al joven que era su compañero de clases. No era de su gusto evadir a las personas, le gustaba más bien retarlas e ir directo al grano, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder todo lo que había alcanzado gracias a un desconocido. Su sangre estaba en calma ese instante, pero aun recordaba cuanto había aumentado al momento de conocerlo.   
Así que para mantener su pacífica y divertida vida escolar, debería de evitarlo y esconderse al momento de verlo. Justo eso había hecho por reflejo, pero por suerte, en esa ocasión su sangre no había reaccionado.   
Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea, probar si verdaderamente aquel chico (que no recordaba su nombre) de verdad era un peligro para ella, contando que aquel peligroso día ya había pasado durante ese mes, Victoria creía estar más que segura. Entonces si le hablaba y no sucedía nada, podía seguir estando cerca de él sin problemas y no tendría que obligarse a evitarlo. Era un plan perfecto al que la rusa iba a dar inicio, pero…   
— ¡Ahhhhhh!   
No contó con que Yuuri se agachara a recoger algo de repente y ella cayera de bruces contra el suelo mostrando inevitablemente el interior de su falda.   
Todo parecía haber ocurrido en cámara lenta, Yuuri bajo la mirada al ver que algo había caído desde encima de él, y noto con mucho bochorno la ropa interior de caniche que la joven usaba. El rubor creció casi de golpe haciéndolo pegar un brinco y salir corriendo del lugar. Victoria, por su parte, bajo su falda casi de inmediato y observo con su rostro sonrojado como su compañero de clases huía a toda velocidad de ella. Un largo suspiro de vergüenza se escapó de sus labios, quizás no estaba de suerte ese día.   
Luego del sonar de la campana dando el inició de las clases, Yuuri Katsuki observaba desde su lugar a su compañera Victoria con un análisis casi escrutiñador. Se preguntaba qué demonios ocurría con ella, puesto que en las casi dos semanas que tenían estudiando juntos, la chica lo evitaba muy notoriamente como si él tuviera lepra o alguna enfermedad infecciosa. Claramente él tampoco estaba muy interesado en relacionarse con ella luego de lo que había visto hacia tantos días, pero lo que le llamaba la atención de todo aquello era la forma de huir de la joven de él. Yuuri no era un chico que se le diera bien socializar o resaltar, era más bien tímido y muy introvertido. Bailar, escuchar música y patinar sobre hielo eran las únicas cosas que le traían felicidad, pero si algo no le gustaba era que la gente lo despreciara sin motivo aparente, y no entendía que podría haberle hecho hasta que recordó lo importante.   
Victoria por su parte, sentía la intensa mirada de su compañero en su espalda. Desde siempre ella sentía las miradas que le dirigían las personas, y ella entendía que, al ser hermosa, captaba las miradas. No obstante, esta era diferente a todas las demás, y le causaba un poco de nervios. No entendía la condescendencia que los ojos de su compañero parecían transmitirle, y aunque le diera un poco de vergüenza, no parecía ser nada semejante a una mirada de pena por verle la ropa interior. Victoria se deshizo en miles de pensamientos en los cuales buscaba el motivo oculto tras aquella mirada, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era momento de ir a uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo.   
— ¿Hoy vas a trabajar en el restaurant, Vitya? —le pregunto Christia mientras iban saliendo del aula, ella tenía práctica privada en una escuela de ballet y pole dance, así que se iban juntas parte del camino.   
—Sí, mañana en la tarde me corresponde dar clases en la pista de hielo —respondió.   
—Debe ser difícil que tus padres trabajen en el extranjero y tu debas mantener a tu hermano pequeño —comentaba la suiza mientras el atardecer les cobijaba su camino, Victoria rio un poco nerviosa al recordar la mentira que le había dado a su amiga cuando le dijo que debía conseguir dos empleos de medio tiempo—. Sabes que, si hay algo que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo.   
—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Chris.   
— No tengas pena —le dijo sonriéndole—, te conozco desde los seis y ya donde tienes todos los vellos y lunares —acoto, y el enrojecimiento fue inmenso en el rostro de Victoria.   
—¡Chris! —Le reclamo e iba darle un golpe con su maletín cuando esta se apartó riendo y tomo una vía separada a la de ella.   
—Ya por aquí me voy, nos vemos mañana, lunar debajo del seno izquierdo.   
—¡CHRISTIA GIACOMETTI! —chillo, roja hasta las puntas del cabello, pero ya la suiza estaba muy lejos de ella.   
Victoria debía trabajar si quería pagar las cuentas de servicios, su comida y los accesorios que usaba diariamente, era algo cansado, pero ya le había tomado el ritmo desde hace un par de años. Lo que le importaba en ese instante era mantener la tranquilidad de su vida escolar, y solo esperaba que nada cambiara.   
— ¡Perdone la demora, aquí están el plato de carne teriyaki y carne con patatas hervidas! —entregó la joven, dulcemente vestida con un traje de falda de escotes blanca, delantal negro, y blusa de color morado. Su cabello estaba recogido en una doble coleta, y era la sensación de todos los comensales masculinos que solo iban al local para verla.   
—Disculpa Victoria ¿Pero podrías ir al almacén por un nuevo paquete de servilletas? Las de aquí ya se acabaron, Phichit te cubrirá mientras las buscas —pidió uno de sus compañeros, Seung Gil, un joven que trabajaba en la cocina y era muy poco expresivo, pero eficiente en su trabajo. Victoria le sonrió y asintió caminando hacia el almacén.   
Lo que no espero es que nada más irse al interior del local de comida familiar, un perdido Yuuri entrara por la puerta siendo recibido por el gerente de la tienda.   
—Disculpe, vengo por el cartel —expresó al hombre de cabellera larga.   
Mientras Victoria seguía en su búsqueda en el almacén, aprovechando la altura incipiente que tenía a diferencia de las chicas japonesas comunes (1,76 cm de altura), el gerente del local entrevistaba a Yuuri para el puesto de mesero que estaban buscado. Celestino Cialdini era un inmigrante italiano que tenía al menos 15 años en Japón y se había casado con una japonesa de Hachiba con quien había instalado ese local restaurant, con una apariencia muy estrambótica invito a Yuuri a sentarse mientras el hacía lo mismo.   
—Y dime Katsuki ¿Por qué te gustaría trabajar en Julian? —pregunto el hombre cortésmente, un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Yuuri ante la pregunta.   
—Bueno… fue porque vi el cartel, además está cerca de casa —comenzó a explicar —. Además, solo somos mi hermana y yo, no estamos bien de dinero y no quiero que ella este cargando sola con los gastos, me gustaría serle de ayuda —contesto con sinceridad.   
El corazón de aquel hombre se encogió de una manera jamás sentida por él, así que para el estaba todo decidido.   
—Eres un chico simple, pero pareces buen chico, estas más que contratado —informo el hombre y la cara de Yuuri se ilumino de alegría, levantándose para agradecerle.   
—De verdad, muchísimas gracias por su consideración —decía mientras hacía repetidas reverencias, Celestino por su lado le decía que no era necesario ello.   
—La entrevista termino, lo mejor sería que fueras a probarte el uniforme para ver si hay de tu talla, eres un poco pequeño para tu edad, así que si existen problemas con ellos debemos ajustarlos —indico.   
—Seguro —respondió Yuuri muy animado ya que al regresar a casa podría darle las grandes noticias a su hermana.   
Por esa noche, Yuuri y Victoria no se encontraron gracias a que el turno de esta última termino antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de verse. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que Katsuki Yuuri pensaba, la noticia que pensaba dar no fue bien recibida por aquella persona   
— ¿Conseguiste un empleo? —fue lo primero que dijo la mujer que estaba frente a Yuuri mientras,  
—Hachiba es una ciudad mucho más cara que Hasetsu y yo que las cuentas no están dando y que has debido recurrir a los ahorros de mama, por eso decidí que era una buena conseguir un empleo —explico nerviosamente el joven, pero su interlocutora no parecía contenta con la noticia.   
— ¿Y decidiste eso sin consultarme y sin saber cómo podría eso afectarte en los estudios? —cuestiono   
Mari Katsuki era una mujer de 23 años quien era ahora la matriarca de la familia Katsuki compuesta entre Yuuri y ella. Luego de la muerte de sus padres por un accidente automovilístico justo cuando ellos tenían 15 y 8 años respectivamente, Mari se vio obligada a abandonar la preparatoria y comenzar a trabajar para mantener a su pequeño hermano, cargando hasta el momento con todos los gastos del hogar. Los ahorros de sus padres se estaban agotando y que el hostal que sus padres habían protegido por tantos años y que era su único apoyo económico hasta hace algunos años le fuera arrebatado, hacía todo más difícil. Yuuri de verdad quería ayudarla por ello, no ser una carga para ella cuando por su culpa había sacrificado tantas cosas.   
—S-Sé que será un poco difícil, pero yo se podré hacer eso, de verdad quiero ayudarte hermana —dijo el joven, pero la molestia solo incremento en su hermana.   
—Mi único interés es que tu termines tus estudios —increpó la mujer alzando la voz y asustando a Yuuri en el proceso—, trabajar solo bajara tu rendimiento y te agotara, no tenemos dinero para pagar un médico si algo llegara a pasarte ¿Cómo haríamos? —le preguntó.   
El joven salió fuera del hogar sin escuchar los gritos de su hermana que le pedían regresar. Yuuri corrió y corrió lejos del lugar hasta llegar al parque Shizen donde un quejido fue emitido por sus labios, y estando en medio del parque ya avanzada la noche, cubrió sus ojos para que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas de frustración que bajaban por sus mejillas.   
Al día siguiente, Victoria llegaba a clases muy alegre mientras conversaba con Chris amenamente cuando en la entrada de la preparatoria se encontraron con Yuuri quien venía con la vista cabizbaja. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se encontraron al alzar la vista, y de golpe la sangre de Victoria aumento sintiendo una insufrible presión que le hizo retumbar el pecho.   
— ¿Vitya? —Chris paso la mirada hacia su amiga que había retrocedido un poco mientras que Yuuri veía como el rostro de la joven se enrojecía con violencia y salía corriendo sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerla.   
El japonés observo la huida de la joven sin entender que había pasado, pero llevando casi tres semanas en esa misma dinámica, esta vez había sido mucho más notorio y pudo observar el rostro de incomodidad que había hecho la joven al verlo. Yuuri de verdad no estaba del ánimo para averiguar que estaba pensando, pero justo cuando iba a seguir su camino, fue detenido por la amiga de Victoria.   
— Katsuki Yuuri ¿No es así? —pregunto la joven, Yuuri asintió en silencio —. Soy tu compañera de clases, Christia Giacometti, me siento delante de ti. Puedo creer que te guste mi amiga porque muchos chicos en la escuela van tras ella, pero al menos me gustaría que tengas más tacto con tus sentimientos.   
— ¿Qué? —el joven no creía que diablos estaba diciéndole su compañera de clases, una mueca de desconcierto se mostraba en su rostro.  
—Sé que puede parecer muy activa, pero es penosa con ciertas cosas ya que nunca ha salido antes con un chico, así que te pido que seas un poco menos persistente —le pidió con una sonrisa.   
Cuando escucho aquellas palabras, la impresión que Yuuri tenía de Victoria no concordaba con un recuerdo que surcaba su mente, pero su mente voló directamente a las últimas palabras emitidas por la suiza, haciendo que el color abrumara su rostro.   
— ¡N-No es nada de lo que piensas! —chilló el joven ante la insinuación de la chica, pero la sonrisa pícara que esta tenia no desaparecía.   
—Desde que llegaste a la clase no le has despegado los ojos de encima —comentaba risueña y la vergüenza impactaba directamente al joven que, sin más remedio, salió corriendo hacia el edificio de la preparatoria bajo la mirada de Christia—. Oh, estos dos si les gusta salir corriendo, parecen un buen partido.   
Por su parte, Victoria estaba completamente jadeante, sostenía su pecho mientras arrastraba los pasos entre los pasillos del segundo año. Se regañaba internamente ya que había bajado la guardia dado que aquellos días ya habían pasado apenas unas semanas, pero, aunque aún faltaba mucho para el siguiente ciclo, estaba consternada de que su sangre hirviera de tal punto que golpeara con su pecho hasta cortarle la respiración. Vio la intensa luz del cielo en plena mañana, aun estando como estaba era imposible que alguien de su familia pudiera ayudarla, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras pequeñas lagrimas nacían en sus ojos.   
Si “aquello” ocurría nuevamente frente a todos, Victoria estaba segura que no habría forma de escapar de las miradas de todos y debería abandonar la escuela, pero eso implicaba que jamás podría ver nuevamente a Christia o ir a trabajar a Julian, definitivamente la rusa no quería que eso sucediera. Pero al sentir como su pecho se contraía mucho más, entendió que a escasos metros de ella estaba el causante de todo ese malestar.   
— Nikiforova   
Victoria alzo la vista con un inmenso pánico sopesando su cuerpo, su pecho nuevamente se contrajo con violencia haciéndole casi caer, pero pudo sostenerse de la pared a tiempo sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba.   
— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —cuestiono Yuuri viéndola sudando cuantiosamente y con su rostro intensamente enrojecido.   
Aunque acercarse a ella para ayudarle, esta salió corriendo mientras evitaba a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor. Yuuri la vio irse, pero con solo ver su rostro notaba que necesitaba ayuda y empezó a seguirla.  
Victoria intento correr todo lo que sus piernas lograban darle, llegando hasta las escaleras de la azotea donde nadie subía a esas horas. Aunque intentaba sopesar su dolor, este no se iba y no sabía cuándo más podría seguir así,   
— ¡Oye!   
Victoria observo como Yuuri aparecía desde la escalera y caminaba rápidamente hacia ella, intento desesperadamente buscar una salida, pero estaba encerrada   
—Sé que no te sientes bien, debes ir de inmediato a la enfermería —le dijo, pero la rusa negó con intensidad.   
—Estoy bien, no es nada —le dijo, pero Yuuri no hizo caso a sus palabras.   
— ¡No estas nada bien! —respondió y la tomo del brazo—, te llevare donde la enfermera.   
Victoria estaba desesperada, necesitaba escapar de inmediato o no podría seguir conteniéndolo más. Intento soltarse del agarre del japonés, pero este la tenía agarrada con fuerza, ya las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando finalmente ocurrió.   
Frente a sus atónicos ojos, Yuuri observo con una intensa hemorragia caía desde la nariz de la joven y se desparramaba por el suelo, aunque Victoria intentaba contenerla con sus manos esta seguía cayendo a bordones hasta generar un charco en el suelo. Cuando apenas esta pudo detenerse, la joven rusa cayó al suelo de rodilla mientras Katsuki estaba mudo de la impresión.   
Las lágrimas aparecían en los bordes de los ojos de la joven quien mantenía su rostro enrojecido y sin despegar sus manos de su nariz.   
Ese era el secreto más resguardado por Victoria y aquel que le daba tanta vergüenza. Ella no era una vampiresa normal que bebía sangre, ella era una anormal a la que su sangre aumentaba y cuando no podía “inyectarla” en un huésped, explotaba de esa forma por su nariz.   
Y justo cuando eso ocurría, ese sentimiento de vergüenza la consumía hasta hacerla llorar


	4. El malentendido es tan vergonzoso.

“Solo clava tus colmillos en el humano que más te guste.  
Al succionar su sangre sentirás una sensación muy placentera, y por supuesto, un exquisito sabor”  
Con esas palabras, Victoria Nikiforova fue criada junto a sus tres hermanos. Aunque en un principio le daba mera curiosidad, siempre espero que, al momento de clavar sus colmillos por primera vez en alguien, fuera en una persona que le gustara. Siempre había estado en ella el deseo de beber sangre humana. Sin embargo, su deseo se hubo estancado y se había convertido justo en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.   
Sentada sobre un gran charco de sangre y sosteniendo su nariz a duras penas con sus manos ensangrentadas, Victoria tenía sus ojos llorosos al tener frente a ella el causante de su hemorragia nasal. Yuuri estaba pálido y mudo, no tenía palabras para describir el escenario que estaba observando hasta que pudo reaccionar en ese sangriento escenario.   
—V-Voy por la enfermera —exclamo, pero fue detenido por Victoria quien le agarro del borde de sus ropas.   
— ¡No lo hagas! —pidió llorosa y desesperada—. No llames a nadie, por favor.   
Yuuri miró a Victoria con aquel rostro lloroso y lleno de sangre, esta aun sostenía su nariz y ocultaba torpemente los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca pero que el japonés había notado, está volteo el rostro con vergüenza.   
—Cada mes ocurre algo similar cuando mi sangre… incrementa  
Yuuri la escuchaba sin creer lo que decía ¿Incrementar? ¿Cada mes? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir de ese modo? ¿Acaso era una extraña enfermedad?  
—Así que, si no la dejo salir, desborda… como ahora —explicó, y viendo sus piernas cubiertas por la sangre que ella misma había expulsado, un nuevo llanto se hizo presente sin poder aguantarlo—. Es por culpa de este estropeado cuerpo, es tan difícil y embarazoso, no puedo soportarlo —lloriqueaba sin poder contener las lágrimas.   
Yuuri veía el llanto ahogado de su compañera, compadeciéndose en el momento, buscó algo desesperado en el reverso de su pantalón hasta al fin encontrarlo.   
—Lo siento —se disculpó extendiendo su pañuelo. Victoria lo miró sin entender porque se disculpaba, aunque su hemorragia fuera verdaderamente su culpa no debería ser consciente de ello, si quiera la misma rusa entendía porque había sucedido.   
La rusa tomo el pañuelo de tela sencilla, manchándolo casi de inmediato, ni siquiera pudo sonreír por el gesto.   
—De cualquier modo… no le digas a nadie de esto—y al decir estas palabras, cayó al suelo de lado.   
— ¡Nikiforova! —iba a levantarla al creerla desvanecida, pero ella estaba consciente, o al menos parecía estarlo solo por unos minutos más.   
—Lo siento, cuando esto pasa me da anemia —explicó, y Yuuri no podía negarlo, era casi como notorio por la gran pérdida de sangre—. Por favor, mantén el secreto.   
Finalmente, Victoria cerro los ojos, desvanecida ante el debilitamiento.   
Cuando recupero nuevamente el conocimiento, una calidez abrumadora le acobijaba, era tan agradable que sentía que podía seguir durmiendo encima de ella. Fue entonces que noto como era llevaba en la espalda de nada menos que de Katsuki Yuuri y casi cae de espaldas al intentar bajarse de él, pero este la sostiene con fuerza ya que las piernas de Victoria aun no reaccionaban como quisiera.   
—K-Katsuki Yuuri —pronunció alarmada, este volteo apenas un poco a verla desde el rabillo del ojo —. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —había tantas cosas en la cabeza de Victoria que no podía procesar, menos mal Yuuri estaba dispuesto a decírselas.   
—Me pediste que no le dijera nada a nadie, no había otro modo de sacarte de allí —explico, y fue que Victoria cayo en cuenta que era ya de tarde, y el camino por donde iban denotaba el brillo del crepúsculo—. Como era tan temprano, tuve que saltarme las clases para poder cuidarte y limpiar el desastre de las escaleras.   
Para Yuuri eso se había sentido como una verdadera escena del crimen y parecía que el olor jamás iba a desaparecer de su memoria, por su parte, la vergüenza y la culpa consumían a Victoria en partes iguales, que se quedó por primera vez muda, sin saber que decir en esa situación.   
—Por suerte tu uniforme y tu cabello no se mancharon, y solo con limpiar el piso fue suficiente.   
Cuando estaban llegando a una intercepción que parecía ser concurrida, Yuuri bajo a Victoria de su espalda y esta preciso que, aunque estaban débiles, sus piernas aun podían llevarla sola a casa. Miró el rostro de quien fue su salvador y destructor al mismo tiempo, una intensa vergüenza se mostraba en su rostro en forma de sonrojo mientras el japonés solo le veía sin emitir algun comentario.   
—De verdad, muchas gracias por esto, pero —hizo una larga pausa, sin poder soportar lo que estaba a punto de decir—… pero cuando estoy contigo, no sirvo, así que no te me acerques de nuevo —le pidió, y salió corriendo del lugar.   
Esta vez, Yuuri no hizo nada ni dijo nada, no se movió de su lugar.   
Desde la lejanía, el cuerpo en crecimiento de Yuri Nikiforov observaba todo con análisis exigente, una mueca de fastidio fue expuesta en su rostro para luego suspirar, aquello que había percibido esa mañana y terminaba de observar, era lo que estaba buscando para su plan.   
Esa noche Victoria se encerró nada más llegar a su hogar, no saludo ni habló con nadie, ni ningún integrante de su familia se molestó en visitarla. Así llego la mañana, y la chica no salió de la casa, ni durante la tarde, ni después de pasada esa noche, siquiera el día siguiente hasta pasar dos días en casa.   
Fue alrededor de las ocho de la mañana del día jueves que el sonido de ring resonó en toda la mansión Nikiforov despertando algo o alguien que debía mantener su reposo durante las mañanas.   
— Buenas tardes ¿Residencia Nikiforov? —habló la voz a través del interlocutor, la mujer que sostenía el teléfono contuvo apenas un gruñido que casi fue escuchado por Minako en la otra línea pero que decidió omitir.   
—Sí, Nikiforova al habla ¿Quién es?   
—Le habla Minako Okukawa, profesora de la clase D de primer año, le llamo para consultar los motivos por los cuales Victoria Nikiforova no se ha presentado a la escuela estos últimos dos días —menciono, una ceja se alzó con curiosidad en el rostro de la mujer.   
— ¿Dos días entonces? —murmuro una breve interrogante fue emitida al otro lado de la línea, pero, para ese instante, el teléfono había sido colgado.   
Victoria jugaba con makkachin en el medio de su cama cuando empezó a escuchar un intenso estruendo comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca hasta derrumbar la puerta de su habitación, la joven vampira soltó un chillido de horror.   
— ¡MI PUERTA! ¡¿Qué se supones que has hecho, mamá?! —se quejó, pero una mueca de pánico se formó en su rostro al momento de ver el aura asesina de su madre.   
—No me interesa tu puerta, es tu castigo tener que arreglarla ahora ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? —increpó la mujer  
—Eso es —Victoria no sabía cómo explicarse, en verdad no quería faltar, pero de verdad sentía que su secreto estaba en peligro si seguía cerca de aquel chico.   
Ante su falta de palabras, Yulia siguió increpándola en busca de una respuesta que la convenciera. En ese momento no parecía prestar atención de los regaños que debía afrontar su hermana de parte de su madre, pero, se mantenía atento de todo desde su habitación.   
— Definitivamente eres una muchacha muy terca ¿Tanto así quieres faltar a la escuela? —le dijo Yulia, y Victoria emitió un pequeño puchero. Sin embargo, una pequeña risa se escuchó del pasillo.   
—Veo que no es necesariamente que no deseas ir, sino que algo ha pasado —dijo una voz.   
Un hombre cabellos grises y mirada turquesa, aparentando al menos 45 años ingreso a la habitación de manera afable. Victoria lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se llegó hasta donde estaba ella, de un momento a otro la joven lo abrazo para romper en lágrimas mientras este la arrullaba. Yulia suspiro de fastidió, ya que estaba en presencia nuevamente del ser que tenía malcriada a su ultima hija.   
— Ya, ya Vitya, aquí esta papa —le arrullaba.   
Yulia y Josef Nikiforov son descendientes de los primeros vampiros que llegaron a Japón desde Europa en el siglo XIX. Cada uno es diferente en carácter, pero derivan de un mismo origen: Rusia, o, mejor dicho, el antiguo imperio ruso. Josef, patriarca y jefe de la familia, a diferencia notable de su esposa, es de carácter suave y apacible con una sonrisa suave adornada en su rostro. Por su parte, Yulia posee una intensa mirada de reto y ojos esmeraldas afilados, de cabellos dorados y finos rasgos, tiene la apariencia de una mujer de 30 años.   
La familia Nikiforov en esencia, estaba compuesta por seis personas, los padres, los dos hermanos mayores, Victoria y Yuri.   
Los hermanos mayores de Victoria, Mila y Georgi, se encontraban fuera de casa en ese momento, cada uno eran ya vampiros adultos así que de vez en cuando se perdían para buscar una buena presa de donde alimentarse.   
Por otro lado, también estaba el malhumorado hermano menor de Victoria, Yuri Nikiforov. Con apenas doce años, estaba en sexto grado de primaria y aunque ya podía borrar los recuerdos de las presas, y dominar a los murciélagos con maestría digna de un genio, aun no se había desarrollado como un vampiro adulto.  
Para el momento en el que Victoria se hubo calmado, explico con tranquilidad todo lo que había pasado junto a lo que su nuevo compañero de clases provocaba en ella. Ambos adultos se vieron las caras con preocupación, preguntándose si el momento de “eso” finalmente había llegado a su hija, pero como aún tenían demasiadas dudas decidieron que era mejor esperar, pero que era bueno discutir ello a la hora que la joven fuera a descansar.   
—Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy ¿No es así? —le pregunto Josef—, será mejor que llames y digas que no podrás ir para que no tengas problemas —le recomendó, y Victoria asintió a su propuesta sintiéndose más tranquila.   
La joven estaba algo preocupada, por su propia desesperación tuvo miedo de que el joven hubiese contado algo en la escuela y no sabía cómo reaccionar, por ello se había quedado en casa, faltando incluso al trabajo. Pero había cometido el error de no avisar al trabajo así que no sabía si sería recibida con una carta de renuncia o si solo sería tomado como una ausencia, marco el numero rápido y espero que sonara.   
—Restaurant familiar Julian…  
Victoria colgó al instante de escuchar la voz en el auricular creyendo que se había equivocado al marcar, luego recordó que tenía guardado el numero en la marcación rápida y que era imposible que se hubiera equivocado, entonces un intenso pánico le sobrevino ya que la voz que escucho de Katsuki Yuuri al otro lado de la línea.   
Saltando de la cama, tomando sus zapatos y sus llaves, Victoria corrió desde su casa hasta el restaurante de comida familia donde trabajaba, estaba sudando demasiado pese a que ya era casi de noche, pero recorrió 1 km desde su casa al local comercial en solo 20 minutos corriendo. Ingreso al lugar esperando conseguirse con Celestino o con Phichit recibiendo a la gente en la entrada, pero…   
—B-Bienvenida.  
Tal como lo temió, justo en la recepción del restaurant estaba Katsuki Yuuri recibiendo torpemente a los clientes, este se quedó algo sorprendido de verla mientras ella se quedaba muda al verlo vestido con el uniforme de empleados de Julian. A los pocos minutos, Celestino apareció.   
—Oh Victoria, estaba a punto de llamarte, creí que no vendrías hoy —comentó Celestino al verla llegar.   
Hubo un largo minuto de silencio mientras ambos jóvenes se veían con caras de perturbación. Luego de una incómoda sesión de explicaciones, Celestino entendió que Victoria no había asistido por motivos de salud y que era compañera de clases de Yuuri, quien tenía ya un día trabajando en Julian. Mas incomodidad se generó cuando termino el turno de Yuuri, y Celestino le consulto si podía acompañar a la rusa hasta casa, y aunque el joven no estaba muy a gusto, acepto simplemente por la presión social que eso implicaba.   
Victoria no estaba a gusto de la situación tanto como el japonés, el otro joven tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, pero ya estaban de camino a casa. Ninguno podía verse a la cara por alguna razón, y aunque era demasiado incómodo para la vampiresa, prefería hablar que mantenerse en silencio.   
—No pensé que comenzarías a trabajar en Julian —comentó, Yuuri tosió un poco incómodo.   
—Necesitaba el empleo. Lo único que no espere es que también estarías trabajando allí —alegó, un pequeño rubor de vergüenza se mostró en el rostro de la rusa.   
—En mi familia cuando se llega esta edad, mama dice “vuélvete independiente” y entonces he debido conseguir dos empleos para poder mantener las cosas que tengo —explica—. Si no cubrimos la necesidades, entonces será un problema para mi hermano menor.   
Yuuri se detuvo en medio del camino, y curiosamente Victoria se volteó a verlo, este tenía la mirada gacha y el gesto fruncido.   
—Si tienes este y otro trabajo ¿No sería mejor dejar el otro? —preguntó, confundiendo en un instante a la joven frente a él hasta que la hubo tomado sorpresivamente de los hombros—. ¡Deja de prostituirte!   
— ¿EH?   
Victoria miró a Yuuri por un momento sintiendo un intenso bloqueo en su cerebro, analizo varias veces sus palabras al derecho y al revés antes de sentir un terrible bochorno cubriéndole entera.   
— ¿Prostituirme? ¿Yo? —cuestiono alarmada y con todo el rostro rojo, el rostro de su compañero no estaba en mejores condiciones.   
— ¡SI! ¡Yo te vi un día en el parque abrazando a un hombre de mediana edad! ¿No eras tú? —increpó molesto, Victoria quería morir en ese mismo instante.   
Se intentó explicar torpemente porque jamás creyó que alguien la viera en tales circunstancias. Sin embargo, la mirada del joven era severa y parecía que no cualquier excusa sería aceptada. Nuevamente las lágrimas se mostraron en el borde sus ojos, estaba verdaderamente aliviada de que el joven no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo estaba mordiendo, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para decirle, y contarle la verdad no era una opción ¿Qué debería hacer? Se cuestionaba.   
— ¡Oh! ¿Esa no es Victoria?   
Ambos jóvenes siguieron el origen de la tercera voz cuando encontraron una situación en demás incomoda. Por primera vez en muchos años Victoria entendía el sentimiento de pena ajena que sentía Yuri en relación a su hermana mayor. A pocos metros de ellos estaba una hermosa joven de 25 años con una larga cabellera rojiza que resaltaba junto a sus ojos turquesa, vestía un cortísimo vestido de color negro e iba calzada de unos bellos tacones de aguja roja. Ante ellos estaba la imponente presencia de Mila Nikiforov, primogénita de la familia Nikiforov viéndoles con una sonrisa coqueta de par en par. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención no era estrictamente ella, sino sus acompañantes; con dos jóvenes (una chica y un chico) abrazados a cada lado de ella, los tres emitían un aura adulta que Victoria reconocía pero que le generaba un bochorno intenso considerando lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.   
— Milenka ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto el joven, la chica que estaba abrazada al otro brazo de Mila hizo la misma pregunta.   
—Tranquilos, mis amores, ella es solo mi hermana menor —explicó, y ambos jóvenes se tranquilizaron, pero no se soltaron jamás de la vampira.   
—Pero eso significa que ya tienes que irte a casa —resoplo la chica, afianzándose de Mila, esta le ofreció una sonrisa.   
— Oh, pero gatita, estuve en su casa por cinco días —alegó.   
Milenka tomo delicadamente el rostro de la joven y le dio un intenso beso para después hacer lo mismo al chico que estaba a su lado. Sonidos lascivos fueron expresados durante ese ritual, haciendo que un muy incómodo Yuuri terminara huyendo de la escena y la vergüenza de la pobre Victoria fuera sobrepasada en un mil, por cierto.   
Si la situación había sido mala, Mila la había empeorado mucho más y la joven Victoria estaba ya completamente segura de que su vida escolar no podía estar más arruinada.


	5. La búsqueda es tan vergonzosa.

Victoria se encontró con Yuuri esa mañana por casualidad cuando estaba saliendo de uno de los salones de clases, este hizo ademan de decir algo, pero la joven salió corriendo sin dejarle oportunidad de siquiera decir hola. El japonés ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver la espalda de su compañera más que de su cara, pero intuía que, en esa ocasión, era natural que ella huyera de ese modo, después de todo, quizás si había cruzado la línea con sus palabras.   
Por su parte, el rostro de Victoria estaba explotado en rojo de vergüenza. No podía ver a su compañero a los ojos, quien, al verla mordiendo a una persona, había creído que estaba vendiendo su cuerpo y eso le daba tanta incomodidad que no podía siquiera encararlo sin salir corriendo. No tenía excusas para responder en caso de defender su integridad moral, era imposible que le dijera la naturaleza de su ser, así que estaba determinada a huir por completo de él. Hacerle la ley del hielo y evitarlo a toda costa posible, Victoria Nikiforova se había determinado eso como meta de toda su vida.   
Pero simplemente había fracasado.   
Fue al verle la cara en su turno de trabajo en Julian que recordó que Yuuri trabajaba con ella y no podía evadirlo, aunque quisiera. Y agregando que Yuuri estuviera en periodo de prueba y que Victoria tuviera sobresalientes de atención, lo que la obligaba a ser su guía en ese tiempo, hacía todo más difícil. No tenía escusas para negarse, y solo debía morir lentamente.   
Cuando empezaron a trabajar en ese turno, Victoria estaba encargada de limpiar las mesas y recibir las órdenes, Yuuri debía dar la bienvenida a los clientes que ingresaran por la puerta.   
— B-B-Bienvenido.   
—Yuuri, por favor, recibe a los clientes con más animo —le pidió Victoria intentando sonar condescendiente.   
— ¡S-SI! ¡B-Bienvenidos! —pero en lugar de animar, solo había asustado a los clientes que habían llegado y estos se habían marchado. Al ver eso, Victoria simplemente se resignó.   
Su vida escolar…. Sería muy agotadora.   
Esa noche de luna llena, Victoria suspiro desde el marco de la ventana observando el ciclo lunar cerca de la media noche, a lo lejos estaban su hermano Yurio y su hermana Mila, la segunda tenia al primero sometido en un abrazo mientras el pequeño intentaba escapar inútilmente. Ambos notaron su apagado humor.   
— ¿Te pasa algo, Vitya? —Pregunto la vampiresa a su hermana que se volteó al llamado—. Creí que como ya había finalizado este mes, no tendrías problemas hasta el siguiente —menciono, Yuri chasqueo la lengua ante eso.   
—Otro mes más donde debo ayudar a esta vampiresa inútil, incluso yo que no despierto mis poderes vampíricos puedo hacer mejor trabajo que ella —se galardonaba, pero en lugar escuchar el infantil pataleo de la joven, Yurio observo como esta salió molesta de la sala, lanzando fuertemente la puerta. Mila lanzo un silbido de asombro.   
—No deberías molestar a tu hermana mayor, aun cuando la quieres más que todos nosotros —lo molesto, y el sonrojo fue indlicatorio de que esta decía la verdad—. Me has dicho que hay un humano que parece que puede descubrirla, me sorprende que no hayas borrado aun su memoria. Es cierto que aun que no has despertado tu poder como vampiro adulto, serás uno esplendido en su momento. Pero no por eso debes molestar a Vitya, intenta ayudarla lo más que puedas sin dañar tu salud ¿Si? —le pidió.   
Y Yuri sabía eso, pero aun había algunas cosas más que quería averiguar antes de borrar la memoria de aquel humano.   
Lo que no esperaron los dos hermanos que esa noche serian llamados por sus padres para tratar el caso correspondiente a su hermana y a aquel humano que estaba provocando que su sangre aumentara.   
Al día siguiente Victoria había faltado nuevamente a clases. Yuuri observo el asiento vació con una curiosidad que no podía ocultar por detrás de sus lentes, era cierto que había hecho una afirmación bastante complicada y temía que, por motivo de ello, la joven hubiera abandonado la escuela por haberla descubierto. Así que, armándose de valor, se acercó hasta la prominente rubia que era su compañera y quien parecía ser la mejor amiga de Nikiforova.   
—G-Giacometti, t-tengo un favor que pedirte —le hablo justo al finalizar la clase, encontrándose justo en el pasillo—. Por favor, dime la dirección de Nikiforova.   
Para su sorpresa, la joven se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, rompiendo su espacio personal con una sonrisa entre divertida y coqueta.   
—Te has convertido en todo un cazador ¿eh? Eso no se hace, Katsuki, tienes que ser sutil —le recomendó divertida, el rostro de Yuuri enrojeció, pero no amedrento.   
—No es para nada de eso, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella —aclaro—. Tengo entendido que son muy buenas amigas, así que debes saber dónde vive.   
Pero curiosamente, la joven comenzó a hacer muecas de cuestionamiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Yuuri la miro sin comprender.   
—Te podrá sonar raro, pero no sé dónde vive. Ella ha ido innumerables veces a mi casa, pero yo nunca a la de ella ¿Por qué será? —se cuestionó mientras el joven no sabía que creer.   
Yuuri observo con pasmo la expresión de su compañera que verdaderamente, no parecía mentirle sobre el desconocimiento que tenía sobre la vivienda de su mejor amiga. Muchas dudas venían a la cabeza del joven estudiante en ese momento, y siguiendo un pequeño mapa que la suiza le había elaborado del directorio residencial de los estudiantes de su salón, Yuuri se encamino luego de clases hasta donde podría ser la casa de su compañera Victoria. Curiosamente, parecían vivir en el mismo distrito residencial, pero el japonés estaba seguro que luego de aquel desastroso encuentro bajando la colina, nunca más habían logrado coincidir.   
Ante la presencia de un nuevo invitado, una pequeña figura se removió entre las sabanas dejando ver entre los hilos dorados y una vista esmeralda, con un pequeño juego de sus manos, un par de murciélagos siguieron el paso de aquel inocente y perdido joven, que por unas cuantas horas, recorrían aquel sendero sin posibilidad de encontrar el camino el cual estaba buscando. Ya en el atardecer y sumamente cansado, Yuuri no podía más. Ya para ese instante creyó haber estado dando vueltas, y aquella señal de transito ya la había visto como unas seis veces, un escalofrió le surco la espalda baja y decidió que por esa tarde, era mejor desistir de su encuentro. Por su lado, la figura pequeña de Yuri Nikiforov resalto desde una de las ramas cercanas y observo con bastante detalle como aquel humano se retiraba del borde de su territorio. Un bufido de fastidio se escapó de los labios del niño.   
— Ese maldito cerdo, tratando de entrar a nuestro territorio ¡No me gustan los metiches ni entrometidos! —Refunfuño mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Potya en sus brazos—. Aún deben conocerse más, todavía no es tiempo —expreso, mientras observaba a la deriva el comienzo del anochecer.   
Por otro lado, un grito despavorido se emitía en otro espacio por una figura masculina. En medio de lo que parecía ser una oficina administrativa, un hilo de sangre emanaba de la nariz de un hombre que estaba temblando en una esquina del suelo, mientras, la silueta de una mujer era sujetada por otros dos hombres y que estaba dispuesta a seguir golpeando al hombre que tenía frente a ella.   
— ¡Eres un cerdo, un maldito cerdo abusador! —vociferaba a voz estridente Katsuki Mari, quien con sus cabellos desatados de su habitual peinado, a duras penas era contenida por los trabajadores del lugar.   
— ¡Detente Katsuki! —le intentaba calmar y detener uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero Mari no escuchaba a nadie.   
— ¡Y me importa un diablo! ¡Este tipo de personas no merecen trabajar en este lugar! —increpo como una fiera.   
—No, en este lugar hay dos tipos de personas que no deben trabajar más aquí —pronuncio una nueva voz que ingreso a escena. Era un   
— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que logro articular Mari calmándose de una vez.   
De repente, un suéter fue lanzado contra el rostro de Victoria, quien observo sorprendida la sonrisa divertida de su hermana mayor.   
— Ponte esto, vamos a salir —le informo, la joven vampiresa seguía viéndole sin entender.   
— ¿Qué es todo esto de repente? —cuestionó, la sonrisa de Mila solo se ensancho.   
—No me digas que pensabas quedarte encerrada todo este tipo, mama se molestara de nuevo si lo haces —menciono riendo, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión—. Hay algo que debemos conocer y para eso, necesito que vengas.   
Ambas salieron del hogar, ya las luces nocturnas estaban en pleno apogeo y muchas personas estaban caminando por el lugar. Se aproximaban a la zona comercial de la ciudad, así que aprovechando de mezclarse con los demás, Mila empezó a hablar.   
—Esto es algo que me han pedido mama y papa —admitió la vampireza riendo nerviosamente, Victoria le prestó atención—. Seguramente, tanto tú como Yurio creen que soy solo una mujer muy pervertida que sale a buscar compañía en todo aquello que se mueva y sea relativamente joven.   
— ¿No es así? —pregunto la rusa, Mila soltó una carcajada en respuesta.   
—Sí, de cierto modo, pero no es solo por eso —explicó—, la otra mitad es debido a mi gusto sanguíneo.   
Victoria detuvo su andar para mirar a su hermana, no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo y justo en ese instante, deciden pasear por el parque para charlar con más tranquilidad.   
—Como habrás escuchado alguna vez, a mama le gusta la sangre la sangre de los mentirosos —menciono.   
Y en ese momento Victoria recordó, el famoso berrinche que hizo su madre en la cena de año nuevo, donde le estaba exigiendo a su lloroso padre la sangre de una persona mentirosa, cuyas mentiras fueran capaces de destruir vidas, arruinar negocios, destruir la alegría de cualquier otra persona. Naturalmente, eso era algo muy difícil de encontrar pero Yulia Nikiforova no era una persona a la que se le pudiera decir fácilmente no, esa personalidad era una de las que hacia Yurio se comportara así.   
—Por lo menos, a mí me atrae el estrés de las personas —indicó, al mismo tiempo que le extendió una fotografía y Victoria la miró, en seguida su mueca se transformó en desagrado.   
— ¿Quiénes son estas personas horribles? Parecen pordioseros —no pudo evitar decir.   
—Sus nombres Chowcho y Sho, son los dos hermanos con los que me encontraste hace unas noches.   
— ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? —Grito—. ¡No pueden ser ellos! ¡Si ellos eran bellísimos!   
—Como personas diferentes ¿No es así? —Mila tomo la fotografía y prosiguieron su camino—, tal parece que las cosas no iban bien con su familia. Pero en el momento que comencé a chupar su sangre, sus sombrías personalidades cambiaron, su rostro se ilumino al igual que subió su autoestima, todo eso en menos de una semana. Claro, no es como si en su casa todo haya mejorado —destacó, y eso dejo pensando a Victoria.   
—Eso significa que al chupar su sangre, también extraes su estrés —concluyó y parecía como si la puerta a un nuevo mundo se hubiera abierto, y con gran emoción, se agarró a su hermana para saber más—. ¡Yo creí que era solo para alimentarnos! No creí que chupar sangre fuera algo tan bueno.   
—Bueno, es un inconveniente cuando chupas todo su estrés, ya que pierdes el completo interés sobre ellos —reveló la pelirroja mientras tomaba a su hermana del hombro e iban saliendo del parque—. Nosotros los vampiros desarrollamos un instinto hacia el humano que tiene las características que más nos gusta. Jamás pensé que con todo lo que eres pudieras desarrollar también ese instinto. Y tal parece que ese tal Katsuki tiene tu gusto sanguíneo.  
Y allí parecían responderse muchas de las interrogantes de Victoria, por qué su sangre reaccionaba tan violentamente hacia su compañero de clases aun cuando no era el momento del mes para esta se alzase. Y aunque había muchas cosas que no terminaba de comprender, tener en cuenta eso podía ayudarla a generar una forma de lidiar con el japonés. Mila también estaba segura de eso, y por ello había tomado la solicitud de ayuda que le dieron sus padres.   
—Lo único que nos queda es encontrar a alguien cuya sangre te genere la misma reacción y podremos resolver todo el misterio —dijo muy sencillamente y con casi nada de seriedad que hizo que la rusa de cabellos plata la mirara con un puchero.  
—Mila, esta ciudad es demasiado grande ¿Cómo encontraremos a una persona así? —cuestiono, y muy cercana a ellas, frente al paso del tren se encontraba una joven mujer fumando. Su mirada perdida en el horizonte resaltaba junto con su aura de oscuridad y frustración. De repente Victoria sintió como un fuerte golpe en su pecho y sintió como su sangre reaccionaba, de inmediato un gran rubor azoto su claro rostro. Mila le miro sorprendida.   
—Wao, eso fue rápido.


	6. La infelicidad es tan vergonzoso

Victoria observo a la mujer de cabellos castaños quien fumaba viendo los rieles del tren, los fuertes golpes en su pecho hacían que su rostro enrojeciera y sintiera su sangre bullir, aquel rostro lleno de frustración y oscuridad hicieron que se agitara, aunque no supiera bien los motivos detrás de ello. A su lado, Mila solo sonrió satisfecha.   
— ¿Qué me dices, Vitya? ¿Esta mujer se adapta a tus gustos? —preguntó la vampiresa, pero siquiera su hermana podía reaccionar adecuadamente.   
No era extraña esa sensación en el pecho de la joven, ya lo había sentido antes. El deseo desesperado de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de alguien, la liberación completa de aquella obstinante presión que le amenazaba el pecho, parecía que no había forma de retroceder hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo recuperar la razón. Corrió con fuerza tomando la mano de aquella mujer que había intentado moverse justo cuando en ese instante paso el tren a toda velocidad. La mujer se vio sorprendida y Victoria más bien, agitada.   
— ¡No lo haga! ¡No importa lo que le haya pasado, suicidarse no es la solución! —le expreso Victoria, la mujer se sorprendió ante sus palabras, regresando nuevamente el color a sus ojos.   
—No, yo… Yo jamás…   
El cigarro cayó de sus labios y una de sus manos cubrió su rostro bajo un quejido, al ver que parecía romper en llanto, Vitya entro en pánico sin saber que hacer o que decir. Sin embargo, Mila apareció a su lado y le extendió un pequeño pañuelo, la mujer desconocida las miro a ambas.   
—Si tiene alguna preocupación, puede hablar con nosotras. Estamos muy cerca de un restaurant familiar ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos, y así, calmarse un poco? —pregunto la vampiresa mayor con una sonrisa amable, y aquella mujer, viéndose un poco vacilante, termino por aceptar la invitación de las dos desconocidas.   
Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant donde se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas, allí, Mila pidió café para Victoria y para la mujer, mientras esta parecía estar un poco incomoda de la situación.   
—Entiendo que no se sienta cómoda con unas desconocidas, pero no estamos pensando en hacer nada malo. Mi hermana se preocupó por usted en ese instante, y sinceramente, me gustaría que pudiera comentarnos su molestia si así se siente mejor —menciono la pelirroja, Victoria la vio con ojos inquisidores al notar las expresiones de su hermana mayor, simplemente esperaba no verse involucrada en una nueva conquista de Mila.   
—No es algo que me gustaría decir, pero en este instante, no hay nadie más con quien pueda decir esto —aclaro, con cierto malestar—. Es frustrante, al fin había conseguido un buen empleo. pero a causa de un infeliz, termine despedida.   
— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa persona? —pregunto ahora Victoria.   
—El hijo de puta comenzó a acosarme de repente y no dude en golpearlo —declaro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, un pequeño sudor de pánico bajo por la espalda de Victoria mientras una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo la faz de Mila, aunque supo disimularla—. El gerente de la tienda en lugar de estar de mi lado, me tacho de violenta y me despidió en lugar de aquel acosador, esperaba poder tener una mayor estabilidad ahora que me había mudado con mi hermano pequeño, pero ahora no sé con qué cara podré verlo. Incluso el comenzó a trabajar para colaborar con la casa aun cuando le dije que yo podía hacerme cargo, no tengo cara verlo, soy una hermana inútil —murmuro con rostro bajo y muchísima frustración, luego de que había liberado sus pensamientos, uno a uno fueron saliendo sin poder detenerlos. Habían pasado tantos años desde que se estaba conteniendo que ya era imposible no explotar, incluso lastimando a su hermano menor en el proceso cuando este no tenía la culpa de nada.   
Sin embargo, Mila extendió su mano para hacerla levantar el rostro, una sonrisa de comprensión fue lo que observo.   
—Eso es algo completamente imperdonable, ese tipo de persona es el mayor enemigo de las mujeres —declaro con fiereza, la mujer le miro, asintiendo.   
—Mis trabajos anteriores fueron complicados debido a eso, todos los superiores que tenia se volvían acosadores luego de un tiempo y yo no perdía el tiempo en relegarlos con la fuerza, pero eso solo me ha costado varios empleos —expreso, suspirando.   
Si era sincera, Mila le llamaba la atención aquella mujer, era bella y a su vez, podía sentir como destilaba cierta feromona que hacia enloquecer a quien le prestara atención. Sin embargo, la vampiresa era más consciente de que ese instante no le correspondía tomarla, debía de dar mayor prioridad a su hermana. Victoria se encontraba en una especie de nébula y parecía ser el momento para que entraran en acción, de repente, la joven vampiresa dio un salto en su asiento tomando con fuerza su nariz con la mano.   
—Milenka, ya está por salir ¿Qué hago? —le pregunto algo nerviosa, Mila solo sonrió.   
—Debes morderla y ya —respondió con simpleza, Vitya la miró con ojos alarmados—. Te tiene bastante embobada, solo debes clavar tus colmillos y ya.   
—Pero ¿Qué pasa si hago algo mal? —cuestiono, pero la pelirroja no le dio tregua.   
—Pienso que es bueno refrescarse un poco ¿No le gustaría caminar antes de ir a casa?   
La joven mujer acepto, aunque se encontraba un poco incomoda por la insistencia de aquellas chicas en acompañarla y saber de sus molestias. Aunque se encontraba un poco mejor habiéndoles contado su frustración, seguía algo incomoda con su presencia. Cuando entraron al parque pensó en despedirse de ellas ya que estaba ya muy cerca de su hogar, cuando de la nada fue abrazada por la joven.   
— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? —pregunto.   
—¡Lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo aguantar más! —se disculpo Victoria.   
La joven mujer la vio sin entender hasta que un grito se quedó ahogado en su garganta al ver los colmillos que tenía la chica. No hubo jadeos, no hubo forcejeo, simplemente sus manos bajaron y se quedó allí.   
A unos metros de ellas, una bolsa cae a los pies de Yuuri que se encuentra ingresando al parque luego de regresar del trabajo. Una exclamación de sorpresa muere en su boca al ver a su compañera de clases abrazar a su hermana Mari, las interrogantes iban y venían, pero la imagen que pudo relacionar fue la anterior que pudo observar de su compañera semanas antes en el parque ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?   
Victoria soltó el cuello de la mujer con un jadeo placentero, de inmediato, sus piernas flaquearon y la vampiresa pelirroja la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos, su cometido estaba hecho.   
—¡Tu maldita!   
Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó hasta Mari con rostro enfurecido, llevaba una ropa de trabajo desordenada y un saco amagado en el brazo izquierdo.   
— Eres una maldita, gracias a ti no puedo encontrar otro empleo ¿Cómo vas a responder a eso? —inquirió, preparándose para cualquier altercado violento que pudiera ejercer aquella mujer. Sin embargo, esta no se detuvo a mirarlo siquiera—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿No me estas oyendo?   
—Sí, lo oí perfectamente —afirmo con fastidió, para luego verle con un rostro de frialdad e indiferencia—. No puedo creer que seas tan patético como para querer echarme la culpa de tu asquerosa vida, gusano incompetente. Tienes las bolas lo suficientemente grandes para acosarme y hacer que tome la responsabilidad ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿Por qué no vas y te largas a un puente para acabar con tu existencia? Estoy seguro que le harás un bien al planeta acabando con una plaga tan asquerosa como tú, solo ve y muere, nadie te llorara, ser asqueroso que seguramente tiene un pene minúsculo.   
El hombre casi emitió un quejido de dolor ante semejante testamento de insultos que denigraban y minimizaban su existencia, sintiendo casi como si no fuera nada y con todo el orgullo por el suelo, con temor de aquella mujer que no solo podía golpearlo físicamente sino emocionalmente, se retiró antes que las consecuencias pudieran ser peores, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un Yuuri estupefacto. Unos minutos después, un chillido de alegría era emitido por Mari  
—No puedo creerlo… ¡Por fin pude mandar a la mierda un acosador sin recurrir a la violencia! ¡No puedo creer que no seré citada nuevamente por la policía por acciones violentas! —exclamaba llena de alegría la mujer sin poder creerlo, estaba llena de euforia, capaz de hacer lo que fuera. ¡Era la primera vez que se sentía tan renovada!  
Sin embargo, no iba a ser del todo así.   
—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero, es momento de que duermas —declaró Mila, y alzo su mano frente al rostro de la mujer. De la nada esta se desvaneció en el suelo, y Yuuri corrió hacia ella desesperado.   
—¡Hermana! —la tomo con mucho desespero entre sus brazos cuidando de que no estuviera herida, más esta despertó casi de inmediato ante el movimiento que este le ejercía— ¡Mari!  
—Oh Yuuri ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acabas de regresar del trabajo? —pregunto despreocupadamente, Yuuri la vio como si estuviera loca.   
— ¿Solo vas a decirme eso? ¿Qué es todo esto que ha pasado? ¿Quién era ese tipo que salió llorando? ¿Y esas dos chicas?   
—¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? Hasta hace poco solo estaba aquel infeliz que hizo que perdiera mi empleo, no había ninguna chica por aquí —contesto, el estudiante la vio con los ojos desorbitados hasta que capto lo otro que su hermana mayor había declarado.   
— ¿Perdiste el empleo? —Inquirió con alarma.   
—Si, pero no te preocupes, conseguiré otro pronto. Es un alivio que hayas podido encontrar uno, hare todo lo posible como hermana mayor para que pronto dejes de trabajar —le respondió, emitiéndole una media sonrisa.   
Yuuri estaba completamente consternado, por muchas cosas, pero por, sobre todo, por aquella sonrisa que su hermana le había dado. Mari tenía muchos años sin sonreír, sin contar que había aceptado su empleo de la nada cuando había estado en contra todo ese tiempo. Muchas dudas cruzaban la cabeza del japonés haciendo que doliera, pero por, sobre todo, la mayor interrogante iba dirigida hacia la presencia de su compañera de clases junto a su hermana mayor.   
Mientras los hermanos se iban caminando del parque, ya en la casa Nikiforov, Victoria despertaba un poco embobada frente a sus padres y hermanos.   
—¿Cómo te encuentras Vitya? —pregunto su padre.   
— ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Hay algo que descubriste? —pregunto ahora Mila, muy cercana al respaldo del mueble donde reposaba Victoria.   
—Ahora lo tengo claro —comenzó a decir, aunque aún tenía su cabeza dando vueltas por la anemia—… Lo que me atraía de aquella persona era su infelicidad… pero reaccionar así ante la infelicidad de las personas es muy vergonzoso.   
Victoria cayó nuevamente a profundo sueño cuando el resto de la familia Nikiforov se vieron a los ojos con pesadez, nuevamente había una persona de gusto difícil en la familia.   
—Aunque con todo lo extraño que pueda ser, aún tiene un rasgo vampírico del que podemos alegrarnos —acoto Julia, pero el sentimiento que iba detrás de aquel gusto era un poco amargo. Después de todo, a ella le atraían los mentirosos, a Josef los orgullosos, a Mila los estresados, Georgi a los despechados y finalmente a Victoria con los infelices.   
La familia Nikiforov no estaba muy feliz de ello, pero al menos podían alegrarse del descubrimiento de ese rasgo vampirico en el único miembro anormal de la familia.   
A la mañana siguiente, Victoria tenia sentimientos positivos encontrados. Si en verdad le atraía la infelicidad de las personas, entonces había encontrado una solución a sus problemas relacionados con Katsuki Yuuri ¡Solo debía hacerlo feliz! Si lograba eso, estaba segura que podría volver a su vida común de estudiante de preparatoria. No obstante, no pudo evitar congelarse un poco cuando se encontró con él en la entrada del salón de clases, Yuuri también se vio sin saber que hacer frente a Victoria.   
— B-buenos días, Katsuki, tiempo sin vernos —fue lo primero que pudo decir la vampiresa antes de salir corriendo por el pánico. Aun cuando había decidido hacer feliz a su compañero, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo siquiera, aun le era complicado hablarle con el temor de que su sangre pudiera reaccionar de la nada.   
Por su parte, Yuuri estaba confundido de la actitud de la rusa, ya que esta había cambiado de la nada y de un solo golpe, aún tenía muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, y las imágenes corriendo por su mente en relación a pocos días antes.   
¿Quién era exactamente Victoria Nikirova? Yuuri estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.


	7. Que me persigan es tan vergonzoso

Era finales de Junio, el periodo de exámenes había finalizado y Victoria Nikiforova sentía que Junio había terminado junto con ella.  
En sus manos observaba los círculos rojos de las notas bajas que había obtenido en los parciales de la mitad de sus materias, lo que por obvias razones implicaba tener que asistir a los fastidiosos recuperatorios. Victoria quería llorar, Chris se burlaba de ella ya que su suerte nada tenía que ver con el nombre que llevaba y quizás la rusa debía darle la razón, porque aunque parecía ser excelente en inglés, deportes, historia, literatura japonesa y economía doméstica, su mente parecía nulificar los conocimientos en química, física, biología y sobretodo matemáticas. No es que no hubiera estudiado, de verdad lo había intentado y eso era lo que frustraba más a la vampiresa, pero dadas sus faltas, no pudo ponerse al corriente en el tiempo requerido para los parciales. Ahora no tendría más que realizar los exámenes recuperatorios de golpe.   
Desde su lugar, Christia evalúa la reacción de su compañero de lentes al serles entregadas sus notas, y aunque hay una leve mueca de disgusto con la primera hoja que ve, pero conforme las pasa, su rostro mejora a uno lleno de tranquilidad e incluso satisfacción.   
— ¿Por qué no le pides a Katsuki que te ayude con eso? —pregunta la suiza y Victoria alza la vista nerviosa. Vira su rostro hasta el japonés y este la observa algo curioso, la rusa voltea al cabeza rápidamente.   
—Estaré bien —responde, riñéndola nuevamente   
La profesora Okukawa antes de finalizar la clase no puede evitar reñir un poco a sus estudiantes, dado que el nivel de la clase había bajado considerablemente en la asignatura de matemáticas. No obstante, felicito a Victoria por su excelente desempeño en inglés y deportes pese a su salud débil, siendo enfática en que debía dar lo mejor de sí con las materias que había reprobado. Esto último llamo la atención de Yuuri que no pudo evitar observarla fijamente, siendo claramente notorio para sus compañeros que decidieron creer que se trataba de un enamoramiento secreto. Sin embargo, la mente del joven no iba en esa dirección, no podía evitar que su mente regresara hacia unas semanas atrás en el parque. Desde aquel momento la hermana de Yuuri había cambiado por completo, se había vuelto más enérgica, no despotricaba en voz alta haber perdido su empleo por culpa de algún infeliz, en lugar de eso, había alegado que buscaría con calma un nuevo empleo y también disfrutaba mucho de escuchar la música en la radio. Además, en su cuello estaban las marcas de un par de colmillos que se negaba a desaparecer. Al joven estudiante le parecía algo imposible concebir el drástico cambio en su hermana, que hasta hacia poco siempre tenía un aura sombría acompañada del cigarro y el silencio, y no era que el cambio le parecía mal a Yuuri, estaba feliz por la energía de su hermana. Lo que no parecía aceptar es que ese cambio fuera a causa de Nikiforova.   
A él no se le olvidaba el incidente en el que increíbles cantidades de sangre habían salido disparadas desde la nariz de la rusa. Y a cuando todo era un desastre, él pudo darse cuenta n ese momento, aunque un poco cubiertos por la mano de Victoria, pudo apreciar un par de imponentes colmillos muy diferentes de lo normal. Entonces eso lo había pensar si no se trataba un abrazo, y lo qué hiciera Nikiforova con Mari fuera morderla ¿Significaba que esta era un vampiro? Tendría cierta lógica pero había muchas cosas que derribaban la lógica del estudiante, la primera de todas era que su compañera de clases podía fácilmente salir a la luz del día. No se había asqueado con el menú especial de ajo que Celestino había instalado para dar inicio al verano, tampoco podría nadar o verse en un espejo, aspectos que ya había visualizado que no tenía ningún problema. Pero incluso para el propio Yuuri era claro que con todo eso, era mucho más raro que un vampiro (y también un ser humano) expulsara semejante cantidad de sangre como la que Victoria había soltado.   
Sin embargo, Yuuri estaba determinado a conocer la verdad.   
Esa tarde luego del almuerzo, mientras hacían uso de sus horas libres, el japonés se acercó al lugar donde Victoria estudiaba para sus recuperatorios. Ella se notaba frustrada pero, al verlo, casi cae de su silla impulsada por la reacción de su sangre con él. Las preguntas en su cabeza no tardaron en llegar, incluyendo el hecho de que entre tantas mesas y lugares, decidiera su compañero sentarse justo en su mesa y frente a ella. Intento calmarse, respirar para no alborotase y concentrarse, o eso hasta que observo los libros que este llevaba en sus manos. Guia completa de vampiros, Brian Stoker, crepúsculo incluso, la joven vampiresa nunca había temblado y sudado tanto en su vida como esa tarde al leer esos títulos bajo la evaluadora mirada de Katsuki Yuuri.   
—No sabía que eras lector de ese género, Katsuki —intenta conversar Victoria para mantenerse tranquila. Inusual en él, Yuuri sonríe algo divertido pero irónico.   
—Sí, hace poco comenzaron a interesarme por ciertos hechos —acentuó—. Además, tengo tiempo libre por los exámenes.   
La inminente sospecha y la mención del tiempo libre hicieron que Victoria entrara en cierta depresión, después de todo, ella estaba estudiando para recuperar los exámenes que había fallado. Sin embargo, era una especie de ironía. La vampiresa recordaba bien las palabras de su madre explicándole amenazante lo que correspondía llegar a la adultez vampírica, y que aunque no bebiera sangre, no podía evitar atacar a las personas para inyectarles su sangre. Pero dado que no sabía cómo borrar la memoria de la gente o controlar los murciélagos, debía ser cuidadosa con su secreto, o terminaría como los ancestros que debieron huir del continente para escapar de la muerte. Eso simplemente aterraba a Victoria, por lo cual, desesperada intento cambiar el tema con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
—Me parece algo increíble que puedas trabajar y sacar tan buenas notas —comenta intentado desviar su nerviosismo. Yuuri ve su expresión e intenta contestar.   
—No es algo increíble. Es solo necesario para lo que necesito para sobrevivir y no ocasionar problemas—menciona, y por ello, la expresión del joven cambia, volviéndose sombría.   
De repente, la sangre de Victoria reacciona. No puede evitar sostener su nariz ante el nivel de presión que siente en su pecho, no imagina cuan infeliz debe sentirse el chico para afectarla de ese modo tan fuerte, ve nerviosa hacia todos lados, buscando una oportunidad para escapar, cuando de repente, algo pasada.   
—Pero… tengo un sueño.   
El ambiente cambio de repente, tornándose más suave y el color en las mejillas de Yuuri cambiaron un poco, captando de inmediato la atención de Victoria.   
—Yo quisiera obtener una beca para poder dedicarme al patinaje artístico. Lo he practicado desde muy joven pero los patines son caros y es muy difícil costear las practicas, por eso tengo pensado en al menos encontrar una beca deportiva con la que pueda ayudarme con todo eso y así cumplir ese sueño que tengo desde niño—expresa, hablando sin reservas como siempre parecía actuar.   
Por su parte Victoria estaba sorprendida y extasiada. Le parecía algo en demás increíble, sabía por su sangre que algo malo debía sucederle a su compañero para que fuera tan infeliz a ese nivel, pero a pesar de eso, intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para estudiar y trabajar con la meta de cumplir su sueño algún día. Además, compartían un mismo sueño…   
—Yo…  
Sin embargo, el sonido de un fuerte gruñido hizo que el ambiente de tranquilidad que habían construido se destruyera por completo. Al no ser ella la fuente de ese sonido, la rusa observo a su compañero quien se veía completamente rojo de la vergüenza, allí es que Victoria noto que si había sido ese el estómago de su compañero.   
—Toma —le extiende su bento*, el japonés enrojece levemente y reniega con la mirada.   
—N-no es necesario —se apresura a decir, pero la joven insiste.   
—Vi que no habías comido nada en el almuerzo. Yo hice demasiado, así que no te preocupes —menciona. Yuuri se siente algo incómodo, pero de igual modo no duda en tomar el pequeño bento de la joven.   
—Te lo devolveré limpio con seguridad mañana—expresa mientras Victoria le dice que no se preocupe por esos detalles.   
Yuuri no tiene otra opción que aceptarla y agradeciendo por ello, se retira de la biblioteca. Por su parte, Victoria sigue sonriendo por un tiempo, pensando con curiosidad que era aquello que aquejaba a su compañero de estudio, con un sueño tan admirable, no sabía bien que pensar. Pero, al menos su pecho se había calmado un poco cuando le había entregado el almuerzo, considerando tal vez hacerle otro para animarlo. Sin embargo, su rostro enrojece y reniega ante lo que eso implicaría, un desarrollo de una comedia romántica capaz de sacar las más terribles carcajadas a su mejor amiga, eso era algo que Victoria Nikiforova no podía permitir por el bien de su integridad mental.   
Por otro lado, al finalizar las clases, Yuuri caminaba cubriéndose de la lluvia con su maletín, notándose un poco contrariado. Era claro que había notado la alteración en los ojos de su compañera al mostrar el libro que tenía, no obstante, la acción que esta había desarrollado desinteresada y gentilmente lo había desarmado, haciéndolo sentir un poco cruel. Pero sus dudas fueron pausadas al ver su camino a casa interrumpido por un niño de escuela primaria, sus rasgos llamaron poderosamente la atención del joven, dado que estos eran notablemente extranjeros, llamativos ojos verdes y cabellera rubia. El chico tenía una mirada hostil en su rostro y no dudo en llamarlo despectivamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad.   
—Hey cerdo, parece ser que tienes dudas —expresa el niño, Yuuri lo mira extrañado, sin entender el porqué del trato que recibía, siendo la primera vez que le veía—…Estas buscando la verdad, si la alcanzas ¿Qué harás con “ella”?  
—¿Quién eres? ¿De qué me estás hablando? —no puede evitar preguntar, más el chico no le contesta. Sigue manteniendo esa mirada de hostilidad y evaluación sobre él.   
—No me pareces competente y esa estúpida no ha hecho nada malo a pesar de su incompetencia —menciona—. Pero esta es una advertencia, si veo que eres una amenaza, te borrare.   
Antes de que Yuuri pudiera siquiera volver a preguntar, la lluvia acreciendo con fuerza, haciendo que debiera cerrar sus ojos y perdiera de vista al chiquillo que, en ese momento, logro desaparecer del lugar. El joven japonés no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ni a que se refería aquel niño. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando y que la amenaza que había sentido, era completa y real.


	8. Ser expuesta es tan vergonzoso

Esa mañana Victoria se divagaba entre si preparar un segundo bento para su compañero de clases. Algo avergonzada, recordaba las escenas de los mangas que había leído junto a Christia en tiempos pasados justo en el momento en donde la protagonista le entregaba un almuerzo preparado “con todo su amor” y simplemente eso hacía que Victoria se sintiera enrojecer, sintiéndose muy diferente al modo en el que esas chicas entregaban el bento. Con estrés, lanzo el bento a la nevera, alejándose furiosamente de la cocina y saliendo hacia la escuela bajo la atenta mirada de un pequeño Yuri.   
—Si es estúpida, si quería darle uno a ese cerdo, solo tenía que hacerlo y ya —refunfuñaba el más joven, sosteniendo al gato entre sus brazos.   
Llegando a las cercanías de escuela, la rusa suspiraba con respecto a sus decisiones, siente que quizás era una buena idea darle un bento a su compañero de clases, pero no sabe cómo podría entregárselo sin que pudiera ser malinterpretado. Es justo en ese momento que alguien la toma del hombre y su sangre la siente hervir, no puede evitar gritar de sorpresa, asustando un poco a Yuuri que la ve algo extrañado.   
— ¿Qué sucede, Katsuki? —pregunta nerviosa, este se ve incómodo, cuando de repente le extiende el molde del bento.   
—Sería muy incómodo si Giacometi nos encuentra de ese modo, así que te lo doy antes de entrar a la preparatoria —explica, y Victoria entiende bien a que se refiere conociendo el sentido del humor de su mejor amiga—. Estuvo muy bueno —menciona tímidamente antes de alejarse, dejando sola a la vampiresa.   
Entre que pasaba el día y recordando las palabras de su compañero, la joven vuelve a evaluar su propuesta de hacerle un almuerzo. En algunas ocasiones lo ha observado reposar en la biblioteca mientras su estómago ruge sonoramente al igual que también recuerda como logro afianzarse un poco con Phichit quien, siendo ayudante de cocina, le entrega las sobras de los menús realizados ese día.   
Muchos escenarios se le vienen a la cabeza, tales como es que se encuentra endeudado o su padre es un inútil que le ha dejado toda la responsabilidad del hogar con hermanos más jóvenes. Cualquiera las que fueran, hacían que Katsuki se sintiera infeliz y por lo cual, afectara la sangre de Victoria. Había tantas circunstancias que podrían afectarlo en la actualidad, incluso la frustración de no poder alcanzar su sueño por su escaso ingreso podría ser una, pero inmersa en esos pensamientos, la joven colegiala no observo cuando un hombre discretamente se acercaba hasta que ya la había tomado del brazo.   
— ¿Q-Que sucede? —cuestiona nerviosa, el tipo parece evaluarla con la mirada, quizás siendo demasiado obvio y aunque Victoria intenta soltarse, este la sigue tomando del brazo.   
—Oye jovencita, eres linda. ¿No te gustaría trabajar con nosotros? Te pagaremos muy bien —ofreció el tipo. Pero el simple gesto y las expresiones que emitía hacia la joven, hacían que esta se sintiera asustada y asqueada.   
— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No aceptare un trabajo tan sospechoso! —increpa con los nervios de punta, se siente aterrada y la mirada que el hombre le emite no la hace sentir mejor.   
De repente Yuri se dio cuenta desde casa lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermana, mandando primero sus murciélagos, salió corriendo para responder a la amenaza. Por su parte, Victoria estaba congelada y sin saber qué hacer, el hombre la tenía muy fuerte del brazo como para poder soltarse.   
— ¡No! Yo no quiero… ¡Suélteme!   
—No tengas miedo, no te haremos nada —menciona, jalándola un poco más hacia él. Victoria estaba a punto de gritar cuando de un manotón es soltada del hombre.   
— ¡Aléjese de ella!   
Yuuri coloca a la rusa detrás de ella tomándola de la mano, el hombre se ve sorprendido pero muy disgustado con la intervención del estudiante, haciéndoselo saber de inmediato.   
— Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás buscando pelear? —increpa amenazador, la diferencia de tamaño entre el joven y el hombre era notable, pero en esos casos, Katsuki Yuuri debía ser inteligente.   
— ¡Policía, hay un sujeto extraño intentando atraer menores de edad! —grita. El hombre se siente intimidado ante el hecho de que puedan venir las autoridades y termina huyendo, a su vez, Yuuri se voltea hacia su compañera—. ¡Corramos!   
Aunque la joven no responde, sigue a su compañero en medio de la multitud que transita en medio de la tarde. Desde los lejos algunos murciélagos siguen el camino hasta alcanzarlos a la avenida, allí, aun con las respiraciones agitadas, Yuuri logra suspirar de alivio de haber reaccionado rápido.   
—Menos mal que no pasó nada malo, últimamente muchos tipos intentan atraer chicas para trabajos de prostitución —comenta, pero se calla al observar el cuerpo lloroso y tembloroso de su compañera, que se sujeta con fuerza a la manga de su camisa —O-o-oye ¿Estas bien? —pregunta, nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, mirando en todas direcciones, Victoria por su parte ahoga un gemido de miedo mientras las lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos bajaban por sus mejillas.   
—Yo tenía tanto miedo, jamás me habían sorprendido así de ese modo, no sabía qué hacer y era tan frustrante—se lamentaba la joven temblando.   
Yuuri la observa allí, toda vulnerable y llorosa. Para él ya era imposible la opción de que su compañera se estuviera prostituyendo, no cuando reaccionaba así ante un evento de ellos. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que se tratara de un vampiro aumentaba entonces.   
Para ese instante, Victoria para de llorar de golpe al sentir como su sangre se alborotaba y no puede evitar tomar su nariz en respuesta, observando asustada al japonés mientras siente como sus colmillos han crecido en respuesta a su sangre. Siente que quiere morderlo porque es el tipo sanguíneo que más le atrae, eso sería una solución rápida a sus problemas, pero se encuentran en un sitio demasiado público, no puede arriesgarse.   
— ¡M-muchas gracias por salvarme! Sera mejor que me vaya ya a casa —alega nerviosa, viendo a todas direcciones una ruta rápida para huir.   
—Te acompañare hasta tu casa —se apresura a decir, más Victoria niega con energía.   
— ¡Estaré bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —le dice para luego huir del lugar.   
El joven estudiante la ve cómo se va corriendo, sintiéndose inconforme con su decisión dado que no hubiera tenido problema en acompañarla a su luego de ese incidente. Desde uno de los callejones de esa zona, el pequeño Yuri observa la expresión de Katsuki, evaluándolo. En su primer encuentro, no había podido evitar despreciarlo por lo que veía en el (muy rechoncho, débil, promedio y demás aspectos según el vampirito) ahora parecía tener una nueva perspectiva, considerando quizás, que podría ser útil para ellos, para su hermana. Por eso cuando lo ve seguir a lo lejos a Victoria, no hace nada por detenerlo, quiere ver cómo puede desarrollarse todo.   
Victoria por su parte se encuentra agitada, sus colmillos sobresalen de su boca, su rostro esta rojo y siente su pecho muy apretado, sabe que su sangre ha aumentado y necesita dejarla salir de cualquier forma. Es ahí cuando nota un pequeño murciélago, sonríe embobada al entender que Yuri esta por allí cerca, entonces no tiene reparos. Busca una víctima en quien clavar sus colmillos y lo encontró, con su mirada fija en su pequeño teléfono, la joven vampiresa lo sintió, inconsciente, alejada de sus cinco sentidos logro sentir aquel sabor de la infelicidad.   
—N-Nikiforova…


End file.
